MAX
by Terraxxx
Summary: "Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan gengsi dan kehormatan kepolisian. Apa kau mau bedebah Intelijen itu terus meremehkan kerja kita?" / "Pantas saja kasus yang kalian tangani tidak pernah selesai. Ketua yang ceroboh dan anggota yang bodoh" / "Aku berani karena aku benar, ada masalah tuan Jung?" FF / YunJae/ YAOI / DLDR /Repost
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello :D Selamat membaca saja. RCL? Yes dong. bash? flame? siders? jangan dong yaaa. Hahaa_**

 ** _(repost)_**

 ** _Cast : Jung Yunho_**

 ** _Kim Jaejoong_**

 ** _Park Yoochun_**

 ** _Kim Junsu_**

 ** _Changmin?_**

 ** _Awas Typo(S)_**

* * *

 ** _Ia tak butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk perencanaan yang sempurna, ia bergerak dengan cara yang berbeda._**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 20 maret 2013.**_

 _Kota metropolitan itu kembali digegerkan oleh sebuah peristiwa pembunuhan sadis, kali ini seorang pengusaha muda yang jadi korban. Di kediamannya sendiri ia ditemukan tewas dengan kepala terpenggal dan jari-jari tangan terpotong habis._

"Aku merasa dipecundangi" lirih seorang _namja_ tampan sembari bersandar dikursi kerjanya. Peristiwa pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatnya kewalahan, kentara sekali dari wajah pucat dan mata merahnya yang menandakan kurang tidur.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" _Namja_ berjidat lebar yang diseragamnya bername-tag Park Yoochun itu menjawab acuh, ia asyik cekikikan memandang majalah dewasa digenggamannya tanpa mempedulikan sama sekali sahabatnya yang tengah gusar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan? DIMANA OTAKMU IDIOT?" Yunho,- namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim operasi khusus kepolisian Seoul itu berteriak murka, tanpa ampun ia memberondong Yoochun dengan lemparan berkas-berkasnya dan terus mengoceh memborbardil pernyataan Yoochun yang menurutnya tak berguna sama sekali.

"AMPUUUUUN!"

Namja berjidat lebar itu lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan ruangan sebelum sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu marah lebih besar. Anggota divisi lain yang berada diluar ruangan itu hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Chunnie, jangan berulah" Junsu mengasongkan segelas air putih pada Yoochun yang kini duduk terengah dikursi kerjanya.

"Aku tidak berulah baby, aku hanya menasihatinya agar bersikap lebih santai, sebulan ini dia menyiksa diri dengan terus bergelut dengan kasus ini. Merepotkan diri sendiri, egonya sangat besar, coba saja kita minta bantuan NIS atau CIA, pasti kasus ini cepat selesai" jelas Yoochun yang hampir saja dibenarkan Junsu andai telinganya tidak peka mendengar suara langkah cepat yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Semua orang kini memandang horror kearah Yunho yang berdiri tepat didepan meja Yoochun, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal, nafasnya juga memburu. Jelas ia tengah menahan amarah.

"Kau pikir aku mempertahankan egoku demi siapa hah? Demi kepentingan pribadi? Cih~ dengar Park! Aku melakukan ini demi kepentingan lembaga, aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan gengsi dan kehormatan kepolisian. Apa kau mau bedebah intelijen itu terus meremehkan kerja kita? Apa kau mau mereka terus menganggap kita tidak berguna? Apa kau mau mereka menjadi semakin besar kepala?"

Kalimat panjang Yunho sukses membuat kelima orang yang ada diruangan itu menunduk,

Takut?

Malu?

Euw~ entahlah. Semuanya serasa tercampur aduk.

 _Kenapa mereka tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Shit!_

Benar kata Yunho, menggantungkan harapan pada informan NIS hanya akan membuat mereka semakin _kalah_.

" _Jeoseonghamnida sajangnim_ " kelima orang itu berdiri lalu membungkuk serempak. Mereka baru menyadari, tidak sepantasnya mereka hanya bersantai menunggu bantuan sementara atasan mereka mati-matian bekerja untuk menghalau opini public yang semakin miring terhadap kinerja kepolisian.

"Lupakan! Kembalilah bekerja dengan baik" ujar Yunho lembut lalu kembali memasuki ruangannya. Meninggalkan kelima bawahannya yang saling pandang.

 _Errr!_ Sikap atasan mereka itu memang susah ditebak. Dia benar-benar menguasai 'perubahan ekspresi satu detik'.

* * *

Suasana ruang rapat itu benar-benar mencekam, meskipun pendingin ruangan menyala tapi hawa panas tetap mendominasi ruangan serba putih itu. Dikursi tunggal sebelah kanan tempat pimpinan kepolisian berada seorang namja paruh baya tengah menjelaskan profil seseorang yang tertera LCD.

"Code namenya Hero. Ia merupakan salah satu putera kebanggan Korea Selatan. Usia 16 tahun lulus dari sekolah intelijen di Rusia dan setahun berikutnya sudah direkrut menjadi anggota NIS. Di usia 18 ia dikirim ke daerah gejolak timur tengah dan sempat menyusup menjadi anggota Mossad. Karena keberanian dan kecerdikannya itu ia akhirnya dilirik CIA, dan ya, tujuh tahun terakhir ini ia berkarir di CIA"

Pimpinan rapat menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, ia menatap bawahannya satu persatu. Hampir semuanya terpana dan menganga kagum, kecuali satu orang yang duduk dikursi single hadapannya _, namja_ berkharisma itu hanya memasang wajah datar tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Karirnya di CIA juga tergolong luar biasa, dia pernah ditempatkan di divisi analisis maupun operasional"

"Wooow" para anggota rapat khusus itu bergumam kagum, diusia muda namja itu sudah memiliki segudang pengalaman dan prestasi.

"Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama baik dengannya"

" _Nee sajangnim_ " jawab _namja-namja_ itu serempak,

Namja paruh baya namun masih terlihat bugar itu tersenyum cerah, tapi seketika senyumnya lenyap saat seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat tangan tanda mengajukan instruksi.

"Silahkan Yunho, ada yang masih kurang jelas?"

"Aku tidak setuju dia bergabung"

Hening sejenak. Mata musang keduanya bertatapan tajam hingga kembali menciptakan atmosfer kelam. _Well,_ beginilah sikap anak dan ayah itu jika sedang bekerja. Keras! Keduanya sama-sama keras terhadap pemikirannya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap keduanya jika sedang dirumah, penuh keakraban dan kehangatan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan profesionalitas.

Jika sedang bekerja tidak ada istilah anak-ayah. Keduanya menghormati masing-masing privasi pekerjaan dan jabatannya. Atasan dan bawahan, begitulah mereka bersikap saat bekerja.

"Dengan alasan?" Tanya pimpinan rapat itu tenang. Ia sudah bisa menebak jika reaksi Yunho akan seperti ini. Dari kecil namja itu sudah anti dengan badan Intel, walaupun pada dasarnya lembaga Intelijen dan kepolisian diciptakan untuk saling bekerjasama dan saling melengkapi tapi menurut Yunho pada kenyataannya kedua lembaga ini malah selalu saling bersaing dan menjatuhkan. Saling berebut kasus bahkan diam-diam saling mengawasi dan menghancurkan.

"Sajangnim, masih tersisa waktu lima hari bagi kami untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini secara mandiri, bukankah ini perjanjian kita sejak awal?"

"Kau benar, tapi ini darurat. Operasi kalian sebulan ini bukankah tidak membawa hasil memuaskan? Mereka malah semakin gencar melakukan kejahatan. Berpikirlah jernih, kali ini yang kita pertaruhkan adalah keselamatan masyarakat"

"Tapi _sajangnim_ , bukankah hal ini hanya akan semakin mencoreng nama kepolisian? Birokrat akan semakin merendahkan kita jika selalu mengandalkan bantuan" tangan Yunho terkepal dibawah meja.

 _Hell!_ Bukankah biasanya ayahnya yang selalu menjaga kehormatan kepolisian? Kenapa kali ini ia terkesan pasrah dan merendahkan harga diri seperti itu?

Pimpinan Jung menghela nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya panjang.

"Argumentmu tidak salah sama sekali, menjaga kehormatan lembaga dan menjaga keamanan di masyarakat memang sama-sama tugas kita. Tapi sepertinya kau belum bisa memilah mana yang lebih vital. Kau belum paham batasan antara ego dan kewajiban. Tolong pelajari kembali buku panduan tugasmu Yunho-ssi" jelas namja paruh baya itu santai namun tepat menohok, tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang menahan amarah diujung sana ia tetap membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai. Besok rekan baru kalian sudah bisa bergabung. Tolong berikan kenyamanan dihari kerja pertamanya"

" _Nee sajangnim_ "

Yunho masih terpaku, ia masih memandang lurus kedepan meski objek yang sedaritadi dipandangnya kini sudah berpindah. Pimpinan Jung baru saja melewatinya diiringi dua ajudannya.

"Ah satu lagi, Kim Jaejoong terkenal sebagai karakter pemecah belah, lidahnya yang tajam dan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu bisa membuat sedikit percekcokan internal. Kumohon untuk tidak terpancing emosi, bersikaplah sedikit sabar menghadapinya." Pesan terakhir pimpinan Jung sebelum keluar dari pintu ruangan itu.

Anggota rapat yang lain membuntuti namja paruh baya itu keluar, kecuali Yoochun dan Junsu yang masih duduk ditempat semula. Mereka menatap prihatin Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung dengan pandangan mengeras.

 _"Hero? Kim Jaejoong?"_

Yunho tersenyum miring memandang foto namja cantik berkulit putih pucat di lembaran agenda rapat barusan.

 ** _Dukkk~_**

Ia menekankan ujung runcing pulpennya tepat dimanik mata orang difoto tersebut, menciptakan sebuah kebolongan dan coretan panjang.

 _"Brengsek!"_

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

 **Hehe, Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan RCL, lufyuuhh #tebarlopelope :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Selamat membaca saja. Hehe, awas typo(s)! :D  
_

* * *

 _ **Tuk tuk tuk~  
**_

Suara ketukan bertempo tak menentu itu diciptakan oleh Yunho,- sang ketua tim yang tengah mengetukan pulpennya dimeja rapat.

 _ **Trakkk~**_

Ia membanting kasar pulpennya lalu duduk menegakan badan. Menatap keempat orang bawahannya yang sama sepertnya tengah memasang wajah bosan.

" _Damn_! Dia mempermainkan kita?" ujar Yunho yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Hum~ dia sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam" Junsu ikut-ikutan mengomel. Pipi tembemnya bergoyang saat kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kesal.

"Apa benar dia akan datang?" kali Yoochun yang bersuara. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguap lebar.

"Aku melewatkan sarapanku hanya karena tidak ingin terlambat dihari penyambutannya" ratap miris Taecyeon sembari mengusap perut laparnya.

"AKU BOSAAAAAAN!" Jerit Nickhun seolah melengkapi penderitaan mereka. Gezz~

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dengan nafas memburu, ia serasa benar-benar dipermainkan. Ck~ meminta berkumpul dikantor pukul 7 tapi sampai pukul 9 sipembuat janji belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Dihari pertama kerja sudah membuat ulah, cih~ lihat saja, aku pasti akan menghukumnya dengan ker,-"

 _ **Clekk~**_

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat tiba-tiba daun pintu coklat itu terbuka _ **.**_

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sebuah suara merdu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok menawan dari balik pintu.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang penghuni ruangan itu Jaejoong dengan cueknya masuk dan mendudukan pantatnya dikursi single paling ujung,- kursi pimpinan. Err~ terang saja hal itu membuat Yunho naik darah.

"Baiklah, kau yang di deret dua dari kiri, pergi ke toilet dan cuci wajahmu, hilangkan wajah pemalas bodoh seperti itu karena kita akan mulai rapat"

Ucapan cepat Jaejoong sukses membuat namja dikursi yang dimaksud mendongak.

" _Mwo_? Aku?" Tanya si _'tersangka'_ itu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kau,- Park Yoochun-sii" jawab tegas Jaejoong dengan mata memicing menatap _name tag_ namja yang jelas sekali terlihat mengantuk itu.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya geram, hampir saja ia membantah namja cantik itu namun Junsu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya.

" _Kajja_ , kita ke toilet Chun" Junsu bangkit dan menarik tangan Yoochun

"Kita?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat, ia tersenyum meremehkan lalu menatap kedua namja yang sudah berada didekat pintu itu tajam.

"Ke toilet saja harus berbarengan? Cih~ bagaimana bisa bocah manja seperti kalian menjadi anggota kepolisian? ckk" Jaejoong berdecak membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi diam mengatur emosi tidak tahan.

"Jadi begini sikap seorang agen yang sangat dielu-elukan kejeniusannya itu? Cih~ dihari pertama bekerja datang terlambat dan tanpa perasaan berdosa sama sekali duduk dikursiku serta menghina anggota tim-ku?" Tanya Yunho sarkatis yang untuk sesaat membuat sosok cantik itu terpaku. Doe eyes-nya berkedip santai melihat seorang namja tinggi,- tampan yang berdiri diseberangnya.

"Jadi begini sikap seorang ketua tim operasi khusus elit kota ini? Cih~ dihari pertama rekan barunya bergabung ia langsung mengintimidasi dan menuduhnya?" Jaejoong balik bertanya. Dagunya sedikit terangkat seolah menantang.

Yunho terkesiap, tak menyangka jika pertanyaannya akan dibalikan kembali menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Gezz~ rumor yang beredar itu ternyata benar. Wajah cantik polos itu hanya kamuflase.

"Aku tidak menuduh, aku mengatakan fakta" ujar Yunho mantap dengan jari terangkat menunjuk jam dinding diruang kedap suara itu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih.

"Kau menyimpulkan itu fakta tanpa melalui analisa?" terselip sebuah ledekan dari nada bicara namja cantik itu.

"Pantas saja kasus yang kalian tangani tidak pernah selesai. Ketua yang ceroboh dan anggota yang bodoh"

"YAKKKK!"

Yunho berlari mendekati Jaejoong lalu menarik kerah kemeja Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu berdiri.

" _Naega? Wae?_ " Tanya Jaejoong terang-terangan menantang. Ia menatap datar wajah Yunho yang mengeras. Nafas memburu namja itu bahkan sampai mengenai wajah bak boneka porselennya.

"Berani sekali kau" desisi Yunho setengah mengeram, tangannya semakin kencang mencengkram kemeja namja dihadapannya.

"Aku berani karena aku benar, ada masalah tuan Jung?"

 _ **Trakk~**_

Jaejoong menampik kasar tangan Yunho lalu kembali duduk dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Biar kuluruskan, pertama aku tidak datang terlambat, aku tiba dikantor pukul 6:40, aku hampir memasuki ruangan ini tapi Dong Woo sajangnim menahanku dan membawaku keruang pertemuan khusus dilantai 7. Kedua, aku juga tidak terlambat bekerja karena ternyata diruangan itu aku mengerjakan tugas pertamaku, aku bernegosiasi dengan perwakilan dari NIS, ketiga aku berhak duduk dikursi ini karena mulai hari ini aku adalah ketua tim dan keempat, aku bukan menghina, aku mengatakan fakta,"

 _ **Hening~**_

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Penjelasan panjang lebar namja cantik itu _**checkmate.**_ Tepat sasaran, tidak membuat celah sedikitpun bagi lawan untuk menentang.

Yunho terpaku,

Pergantian ketua? Tanpa persetujuan? Oh _shitttt!_ Ditatapnya Jaejoong sekilas lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan emosi membuncah.

"Assshhhhh~" namja tampan itu menggeram kesal sembari menendang tong sampah disamping pintu keluar.

 _ **Trangg~**_

Suara kaleng soda bekas yang terbanting keluar terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan.

Jaejoong mendelikan matanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan baik jika melanjutkan rapat dalam suasana seperti ini, silahkan keluar, rapat diundur sampai jam habis makan siang"

Ujar Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun melirik rekannya. Matanya sudah sibuk menatap layar laptopnya.

" _Nee sajangnim_ "

Taecyeon dan Nickhun menjawab bersamaan. Mereka sempat membungkuk pada atasan baru mereka itu sebelum mulai melangkah. Berbeda dengan Yoochun dan Junsu yang hanya bungkam malas membuka suara.

"Ah tunggu~"

Panggilan Jaejoong sukses menginterupsi langkah keempat polisi muda itu. Mereka berbalik dan seketika membelalak kompak melihat atasannya itu tengah menyilangkan kaki dimeja.

"Apa nanti disediakan kendaraan dinas untukku?"

"Tentu saja sajangnim" jawab Junsu cepat, ia tersenyum berharap boss barunya itu juga dapat tersenyum. Tapi nihil, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya sekilas sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Bagus, aku ingin Land Rover jenis defender heavy duty anti peluru"

" _MWOOO_?" keempat orang itu memekik bersamaan.

" _Wae?_ "

"Uhumm, _sajangnim_ , kami tidak punya kendaraan seperti itu" Taecyeon berdehem lalu menatap _namja_ cantik yang masih menyilangkan kaki di meja itu dengan takut.

Errr~ si cantik bermata besar itu balik menatapnya tajam. Lama posisi itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Tidak ada Land Rover?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan, seulas senyum licik terlukis dibibirnya saat keempat orang itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ganti saja, aku ingin kendaraan jenis Humvee yang menggunakan mesin disel 3000 cc Ford Ranger dan teknologi Mazda dengan tambahkan lapisan besi pada bagian ban-nya. Ah~ aku juga ingin jok-nya terbuat dari fibre glass yang dicat warna merah dan jangan lupakan pasang FN Minimi kaliber 5,56 mm didalamnya untukku berjaga-jaga, oh iya usahakan agar senjata itu dapat menyembul keluar tanpa harus merusak kaca. _Well_ ~ ku harap lusa sudah bisa menggunakannya. Terimakasih"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis diakhir kalimatnya, ia membawa laptopnya lalu mulai melangkah santai meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak senyap itu. Keempat orang yang ditinggalkan hanya terbengong shock dan lemas mendengar permintaan _**aduhai**_ nya.

 _ **"Astaga!"**_

* * *

 **TBC**

tenkyu buat yg udah mau sempetin baca apalagi sama review follow n favorite. lufyuuuu :*


End file.
